


As Long As She's There We'll Be Fine

by MelindaTheCavalryMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e07 The Writing on the Wall, F/M, Friendship, Missing Scene, Writing on the wall, hypergraphia, more of friendship philinda than romantic philinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/pseuds/MelindaTheCavalryMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be somewhat considered as a missing scene from the episode ‘Writing on the Wall”. I was chatting with someone on tumblr about how much we needed a tiny Philinda moment in that episode. If nothing much than atleast a ‘Thank You’ or ‘I’m sorry’ from Phil. Also I wanted to have a scene where May patches Phil up. So I kinda wrote this. Not really great but I needed a break from my NaNoWriMo story :P <br/>Phil comes back to the playground and May helps him patch up his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As She's There We'll Be Fine

On returning back to the playground after his recent encounter, Phil could think of nothing better than to go to his bunk, take a hot shower and relax. It was like a long battle had finally come to an end. A battle he was having with himself ever since he had seen the writings Garrett had made. It was over now, he didn’t have the compulsions to carve symbols on the wall, table, papers. He could just go back to his office, get rid of all the symbols he had been drawing till now because he now knew what they meant. They were the blueprint of a city, which ?, they were yet to find but as of now the thought itself that his mind which had been mostly occupied with those drawings, was now rather free gave him a sense of peace and happiness.   
He could now give his 100 % into rebuilding SHIELD, because his own struggles had taken a backseat. He didn’t know or wasn’t sure if he was totally fine, because he couldn’t refuse the fact that the GH 325 serum was still inside him, but this was an end to Hypergraphia, the first of the symptoms that those administered with GH serum were facing. He would take a hot shower, drink a cup of tea after talking with Hank Thompson who was being checked out for any injuries in the med bay, ask May to debrief about their half of the mission and if nightmares decide not to disturb him, then he’d manage to take a nap. 

He was rushing on his way to his bunk, almost unbuttoning his shirt on the way because he really wanted to take a relaxing shower, and more than that he was injured, and quite badly to be frank. He didn’t let Simmons check him out first, because he needed to make sure Hank was ok. He assured her he’d come by the Med bay later to have himself checked out but right now he really needed to change his shirt because seeing his own blood was making him sick. 

He opened the door to his office which preceded his bunk. Without looking up, he started unbuttoning the rest, and tried to remove his shirt, but it seemed to be sticking to his injuries especially on the one on his chest. The knife mark was almost just beside the ‘other’ scar. The scar that reminded him of where this all really began. The scar reminded him of his death, and now if this knife injury would leave a scar, it would remind how he almost died once again because if he hadn’t found out the truth behind the symbols, he’d almost given up the hopes of not going crazy. 

He hissed as he held the corner of his collar trying to remove his shirt from the place it had stuck on his chest. 

Suddenly he felt someone place a hand on his to stop him. He looked up, not really startled because if someone had been here for quite sometime and yet he wasn’t able to notice their presence it had to be her and anyways he recognised her touch easily. He saw May looking at him. Her face didn’t have a single expression. Even when she used to hide her feelings and emotions, he was able to recognise what she felt but right now he couldn’t really decipher what she was feeling. She looked at him directly, her eyes never leaving his, they stood like that for a moment before she removed his hand from his collar, gently grabbing the shirt from the buttoned placket she started to remove his shirt carefully. If it hurt, he didn’t let it show. He just kept looking at her. 

“May ..” he tried to speak. 

“Don’t move” she said sternly and strictly. He realised she was angry, she had every right to be. He disobeyed her orders. Yes he was the director and she was his second in command, but when it came to him and his well being, she was in-charge. Whatever she said he had to follow. He had been breaking her rules way too often recently. He had put his life in danger and even Skye’s to be frank and she was angry. 

“I didn’t have any choice ..” He spoke again. She suddenly moved away, after removing his shirt, throwing it aside. 

He was going to have a tough time, he knew. May was not only angry, she seemed hurt by his actions. He didn’t intend that happening but it did. This whole series he went through with Hypergraphia and his possible Psychosis, he had May with him throughout, every single moment. As much as it had affected him, it had affected her too and he didn’t think about it once. He flinched at the thought of how selfish he had been. He had asked her to put a bullet through his head, he thought of how he didn’t want to go the way Garrett did, but he had forgotten to think how much his request would have affected her. Maybe he knew what he was asking was way too much but he never acknowledged the thought. 

“Go sit there” she said pointed towards the desk. Before he could say something, she walked to one corner, opened a drawer in the table there and pulled out the first aid kit. 

He would talk to her and apologise but right now he had to listen to what she said. That’s the least he could do.   
He climbed up onto the desk, hissing in pain, the cut on his arms caused him as he put pressure on his hands. 

She walked up to him, set aside the first aid box, and opened it to take out the medicine. 

She took hold of one of his hand and rested it on her shoulder. He thought of the last time she had patched him up like this. It was a long time before. Before the Bus, before his New York incident. Sometime after Bahrain, when she had taken up a job in the admin. He was injured, and was in the HQ med bay, when she’d come to meet him. He asked the nurse to leave and that his partner would patch him up. He still remembered the sceptic look the nurse had when she thought how come someone from the admin, know how to patch up injuries but he knew better. 

He remembered the incident in the bus, when he helped patch her up. She didn’t allow anyone else at that moment, she never really asked for help but hadn’t refused him when he offered. They had years of trust and faith in each other. Both knew extremely well of each others’ injuries. They knew about incidents that had caused them as well. They never had issues in being vulnerable in front of the other. That was why he didn’t have any issues when she had asked him to show her his scar. He hated it, but he never had any trouble with her seeing it.   
“You remember the last time this had happened ? The nurse was wondering how someone from admin was going to patch up the battle wounds.” He said with a grin on his face. He was going to make her speak to him at any cost. She didn’t reply. So he decided to continue “Maybe she was new, I knew she couldn’t patch up my injuries as well as you did” he said. 

“Other hand” she replied, no expression on her face yet. Yeah he had made a mistake, big time !

“May .. I know you’re angry but I really didn’t have a choice May .. I know I should have waited for you but” 

“Other hand Phil” she said grabbing his other hand. He didn’t fail to notice a slight quiver in her voice. Damn! this had affected her worse than he thought. 

She rested his other hand on her shoulder and started to apply cream on it. 

“I know I messed up May, and I’m sorry, I really wanted to wait for you, but I was so close to finding out everything behind the carvings, if I hadn’t gone then Hanks would’ve been killed, so I …” He was cut off before he could finish his sentence. 

“So what Phil ?” She asked lifting up her head to look him straight in the eyes. “You decided to go out and face this guy all alone without any backup ? You decide to go into the memory machine, when I wasn’t there and let Skye and Jemma handle it ?” 

He opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t find his voice. She was right, he not only had risked his life but also Jemma and Skye’s and maybe the whole team’s. He remembered Skye aiming her ICER at him, asking him to stand down. What if something had happened to them ? 

May now began to bandage his other arm. “You could’ve waited for me to be back Phil, we could’ve found another way. I would’ve handed over my mission to Trip and come back to the playground.” 

She looked up at him again “I know your intentions were correct Phil, I never doubted them, but I can’t have you putting them at risk. I know they’ve been through a lot but they are still kids. Didn’t you think what they must’ve been through seeing you struggling in that machine. Skye and I were there the last time, but the rest weren’t. They would never say anything but it does affect them, I still haven’t forgotten, the last time I’d seen you struggling like that when Raina held you captive”.

He held her wrist for a moment, making her pause from what she was doing. He waited for her to look at him and when she did he said “ I know May, and I’m sorry. This whole thing had been taking control over me and my life, it triggered something in me. When I saw how that girl had been killed, I didn’t know whether I could wait or not. If you had been here I would’ve not asked Skye or Jemma for help. I know I shouldn’t have risked their lives but I really had to find the answers May.” She nodded her head before looking at his chest. 

She lift her hand to touch the scars, that were made when he had died. Then she looked at the scar just beside it that was made by the knife today. She applied cream on it slowly, not one word coming out from her mouth, yet he could feel there was so much of intensity in that one moment.   
Once she secured his chest wound with a bandage, she rest her palm on the older scar and looked up at him. Gathering herself and letting out a sigh she said “I’m not blaming you Phil, you know that I never will. You never do anything unless you absolutely have to, what I’m saying is that next time you decide to go head on with danger, wait for me, wait for me to come with you, Skye,Jemma,Fitz they’re learning, they have been through life changing experiences and this was a major experience one for them. I’m happy you found your answers, I really am, but what if something had happened to you ? They might not tell let you see but they’re not prepared yet to see you suffer, see you … die, I’ve been through the experience and it’s not easy” 

He could hear the tremble in her voice. He held her by the wrist tightly. Her Palm on his chest, feeling his heart beating, an indication of his being alive. 

“ I’m sorry I asked you to kill me when the time came” he said slowly. He could feel her fingers stiffen at that. 

“It was selfish of me to make a request like that and not think about how it would’ve impacted you. I knew it wouldn’t be easy for you, but you’re the only one I could trust with that task. You’re the only one I could think of doing that. So I asked you.” He said.

“But now we have hope” she said looking up at him. She still thought about him and only him he realised. She was May, she would always put him and the team before herself. If the need arise, she wouldn’t back out from standing in the way of him and anything that would cause him harm. May was the perfect example of what SHIELD stood for, ‘Protection’ She lost herself protecting all those people in Bahrain years ago, and she wouldn’t mind doing it again if the need be.

“I don’t feel like I need to carve those symbols anymore, Hypergraphia is over” he said. 

She gave him a small smile. “Then I think I won’t have to put a bullet through your head anymore” she said and continued “at least we can put aside the wall cement and the camera” she said with a smirk. 

He chuckled. She turned around and began to leave when his voice stopped her. 

“May”, she turned around to look at him “Thank you” he said. He needed to thank her not only for patching him up but for everything she had done ever since she had joined the team for him. She would always say it was her job but he felt that she needed to be appreciated for everything she had been doing. Maybe he should let the team take the day off, maybe they could cook something in the kitchen together as a surprise for May to show gratitude for everything she had done for them, at the same time it would be a great team bonding exercise.

She nodded with a tiny smile on her face and said “Just make sure you don’t try and get yourself killed again. Now put on a fresh shirt, I’ll go get Skye and Hank”. 

With that she left and Coulson got down from the table to go into his bunk. As long as she was there, and the team was together as one unit, they’d be fine.


End file.
